JP2015-137783A discloses a fluid-heating device in which a helical-shaped electric heater is accommodated in a tank through which a fluid flows.
At both side portions of the tank, openings of a supply passage and a discharge passage are formed so as to face each other. The fluid supplied from the supply passage absorbs heat from the heater while flowing through the tank in one direction and is discharged from the discharge passage.